deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room
Welcome to the DOATEC News Room! Here we have the latest news that surrounds both the ''Dead or Alive'' series, and the Dead or Alive Wiki! Got news? Please leave them below, then go to the main page and post the headline in the News Box. Remember, only news surrounding Dead or Alive and the wiki only! News will be deleted if they don't surround between the two. And please sign your name after writing your news so we know that you wrote the story, ok? Thank you! After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on the main page in the News Section so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. Old news are in the Archives: *Archive I - 2009 *Archive II - 2010 *Archive II - 2011 June 2012 New Trailer! June 27, 2012 by User:Devinh Yellowman A new trailer featuring Rig, Christie, and Bass! They seem to be on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean; Bass and Rig may work there. Rig Revealed for Dead or Alive 5! June 27, 2012 by MariaRussanova and Wondersyndrome A new challenger appears! File:Tumblr_m69bjodnHj1qam7gjo1_500.jpg File:1evq14.jpg In this months issue of Famitsu magazine, a new playable character for Dead or Alive 5 has been revealed: Rig! His new first came up after a user Sectus on the NeoGAF gaming forum published a list of character names found on a executable on the alpha demo of Dead or Alive 5, but now we can officially say he is in the game. It has been confirmed that Rig is a Taekwondo martial artist from Canada. His Japanese voice actor will be Hiroki Tōchi, who has done work for Gundam, Bleach, and is the official Japanese dub-over artist for Will Smith and Sam Worthington. Smaller notes to consider: Famitsu magazine has also revealed "Camera Mode", where the player can take pictures of the fighters. It's not been confirmed whether this will be a dedicated mode, like Showcase in Dead or Alive: Dimensions or just an option in another mode. Bass Armstrong also appears in this magazine, who has yet to make a "official appearance" as well as Christie in a new costume. More information will come soon! (Source: Dead or Alive World - "Famitsu: Rig and Bass") Dead or Alive 5 Update: No DLC Characters and Location Test June 25, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Here are the important updates for Dead or Alive 5 that have been announced recently: In a interview with the gaming news website Video Gamer, it has been confirmed that there will be no additional characters available as DLC for Dead or Alive 5. When referring to Capcom's strategy of including additional "downloadable" characters on-disc, which must be paid for before players can use them, Yosuke Hayashi called it "unfair": As well as making the game unfair, Hayashi believes that releasing additional characters makes balancing the game even harder, something that's "already very difficult to get right". Costume DLC has already been confirmed to be included in special editions of Dead or Alive 5 and to be released as paid DLC, but they are do not affect the gameplay. It was also announced that there will be location tests for those who live in Japan and want to help better improve on the game. Team Ninja will be making the latest version of the game (the one used for E3) publicly playable at certain locations. If you happen to be the first person that gets there, you'll receive a Dead or Alive 5 shirt. Click here for more information (note: webpage is in Japanese). (Sources: Video Gamer - "DLC characters make fighting games 'unfair', says DoA5 dev", [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doa5/trial.html Official Dead or Alive 5 Website]) Release Dates Confirmed for Dead or Alive 5 June 08, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Team Ninja have confirmed the release dates for Dead or Alive 5 via a Facebook announcement today. It is not the worldwide one-day release that people were talking about previously, but there are not that much difference between the dates. Remember that these dates are still subject to change: *America - September 25th, 2012 *Japan - September 27th, 2012 *Europe - September 28th, 2012 (Source - Facebook) ''Dead or Alive 5'' Collectors Edition and Release Date Announced June 06, 2012 by Wondersyndrome A special version of Dead or Alive 5, called the Collectors Edition, has been annouced, however it has only been listed on the official Japanese website, so it's unclear if the rest of the world will be getting the chance to buy it as well. The Collectors Edition currently costs 11,340 yen (with tax) and will include: *A copy of the official visual book *A copy of the original soundtrack CD *Eight character postcards *Ten specially-made character metal plates *Download code for "Kasumi and Ayane Sexy Costume" DLC (two costumes for Kasumi and Ayane) *Download code for "Premium Sexy Costume" DLC (twelve female character costumes) The first batch of the standard edition will also include a code for the "Kasumi and Ayane Sexy Costume" DLC. Both the "Kasumi and Ayane Sexy Costume" and "Premium Sexy Costume" DLC will be available for download online as paid DLC. Below is a promotional render of Kasumi modeling one of her DLC costumes. The game has also been set to be released on September 25th, 2012, although this can be subject to change. (Source - Dead or Alive World - Dead or Alive 5 Collectors Edition, Official Japanese Website) E3 Day 1: New Dead or Alive 5 Trailer June 05, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Today has been the first day of E3, and we fan were treated to a new trailer, showing off a new stage, costumes, and three now-confirmed characters: Kokoro, Tina Armstrong, and guest character Sarah Bryant from Virtua Fighter. Check out the footage below!: May 2012 E3 Update: Dead or Alive 5 in IGN's Pro League May 25, 2012 by Wondersyndrome The IGN Pro League (or IPL) is a series of competitive gaming competitions hosted by the online reviewer IGN, which take place at various locations and conventions. While IPL is usually about PC games, it has been announced that IGN have teamed up with Tecmo Koei to bring a special event to E3 - the Dead or Alive 5 E3 Tournament. There will be four qualifiers throughout E3, leading up to a top eight tournament on Thursday, June 7. The winner will receive $1,000, and a trip to the Dead or Alive 5 Launch Event in September to compete in the I’m a Fighter Championships. The first broadcast goes live at 12PM PST on Tuesday, June 5th. It has also been confirmed that there will be 12 characters and 5 stages available at the tournament. It's highly likely that those characters and stages will include those which have been already been announced (although it's unclear if Virtua Fighter's Akira Yuki will be included in that line-up.) However, no matter what, we will still be getting new characters and stages. You can visit the official page for the tournament here. (Sources - IGN - IPL, IGN - IPL: Dead or Alive 5, Twitter - @tecmokoeieurope) Updates to the Dead or Alive 5 Website May 25, 2012 by Rcisim319 and Wondersyndrome The official Dead or Alive 5 website has received a big re-vamp, with new pages and features added to improve the whole layout. New elements added include: *A characters page with profiles on all the characters that have been revealed so far (but no Hitomi for the moment.) *A stage page, with information on key features and Danger Zones. *A features page, talking about the fighting system and important gameplay infomation. *A Facebook and Twitter feed in the front page. *There are buttons for Story and Modes pages, but they are currently faded out. *A pre-order page, where you can order your copy right now. Click here to visit the site, and please note that you should choice your correct region so you get your home language and pre-order links. New Dead or Alive 5 Trailer and Screenshots - Lei Fang vs. Zack May 24, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Today, at 5pm GMT, Tecmo Koei released a new gameplay trailer featuring Lei Fang and Zack (the two fighters that were confirmed yesterday) fighting in a new stage "The Show", as well as two new renders of the character. A while before this trailer dropped, Famitsu magazine released promotional screenshots to go along with the trailer. You can find all of this new media below: File:DOA5 Show Clowns.jpg File:DOA5 Show Tigers.jpg DOA5 Zack Pose.jpg DOA5 Fang Pose.jpg File:DOA5 Fang Zack Pose.jpg File:DOA5 Zack vs Fang 1.jpg File:DOA5 Zack vs Fang 2.jpg File:DOA5 Fang vs Zack 1.jpg File:DOA5 Fang vs Zack 2.jpg File:DOA5 Show Clown Nose.jpg File:DOA5 Flying Zack.jpg File:DOA5 Zack on Target.jpg DOA5 Fang Render.jpeg DOA5 Zack Render.jpeg Lei Fang and Zack Confirmed for Dead or Alive 5 May 23, 2012 by Wondersyndrome The latest issue of Famitsu magazine has confirmed Lei Fang and Zack as returning playable characters for Dead or Alive 5! DOA5 Leifang Famitsu.png DOA5 Leifang Famitsu 3.jpg DOA5 Leifang Famitsu 2.png The article shows the two fighter battling it out in a circus-themed arena known as "The Show"; note that both Lei Fang and Zack seem to be sporting circus costumes as well. Interestingly, even though it features two new characters, only Lei Fang's render was displayed in the article. There hasn't been any word as to when we will see a new trailer showing their fight. (Source - Dead or Alive World - "Famitsu : Lei Fang Reveal" Updates for Dead or Alive 5 at London Expo May 19, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Next weekend is the London MCM Expo - the UK equivalent of San Diego's Comic Con. The event will run from the 25th to the 27th, as a showcase of cult entertainment and popular culture, including comics, film, TV shows, manga, and of course, video games. We announced at the beginning of May that Tecmo Koei will be going to the Expo to show-off their latest releases, including the up-coming Dead or Alive 5, and now we have a bit more information to share with you. Chin Soon Sun, the Community Manager for Tecmo Koei Europe, has revealed via his Twitter feed that TK will be holding a Dead or Alive 5 tournament on the 26th; the second day of the Expo. Registration will be open that day at 11am at their booth, and the tournament will be at 12pm. There are only 32 entries for the tournament, and prizes have yet to be revealed. Later the same day, TK will be at the Gamespot stage at 2pm. Chin has also stated that a new fighter for Dead or Alive 5 will be revealed at the Expo. There have been no hints as to who it might be. And finally, Chin has tweeted that it will be revealed why there hasn't been a Hitomi render yet. Earlier on, TK had released official renders of all of the Dead or Alive 5 characters that have been revealed so far, except for Hitomi. It is common believe that this is because they are changing her character model, due to a quite large negative fan-reaction for her appearance when she was first revealed, but nothing official has been stated yet. (Sources: @inspchin - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4) ''Dead or Alive 5'' to have Paid DLC May 12, 2012 by Wondersyndrome According to a resent article by Siliconera, Tecmo Koei will be releasing paid downloadable content for Dead or Alive 5; this has been the case for their other core titles as well, such as Ninja Gaiden 3, Dynasty Warriors 7, and Warriors Orochi 3, all of which have already been released. Details on the DLC have yet to be revealed, however if it is following the trend of latest Tecmo Koei titles, alternative costumes will likely be available. This article also revealed that Tecmo Koei plan on selling one million copies of Dead or Alive 5. To put it in perspective, Ninja Gaiden 3 reached 630,000 units and Warriors Orochi 3 480,000 units worldwide, meaning that the company is expecting to reach a number with Dead or Alive 5 worth about those two games combined. Will they reach their goal? (Source - Siliconera - "Tecmo Koei Aims To Sell A Million Copies Of Dead Or Alive 5") ''Dead or Alive 5'' Confirmed for London Expo and E3 May 04, 2012 by Wondersyndrome It has been confirmed that Tecmo Koei will be bring Dead or Alive 5 to London MCM Expo, which will be running from May 25th to 27th, and Electronic Entertainment Expo, which will be running from June 4th to 7th. We will keep you up to date with all the latest on these events as more information is given. (Sources: Facebook - "TECMO KOEI @ London MCM Expo (25-27 May 2012)", IGN - "E3 2012: The Big Games List") April 2012 Christie and Bayman Confirmed for Dead or Alive 5 April 26, 2012 by Wondersyndrome File:DOA5 Christie Bayman.jpg In the latest issue of Famitsu magazine released today, it has been revealed that Christie and Bayman will be returning to the series in Dead or Alive 5. As with all other characters that have already be announced, they have both been given an appearance revamp for the game. Tecmo Koei have also stated that they will be showing Dead or Alive 5 video footage today at 3pm GMT. Look out for that! EDIT: Here is the trailer! And a couple of promotional images: File:DOA5 Bayman.jpeg File:DOA5 Chrisite.jpeg (Sources: Dead or Alive World - "Christie & Bayman Revealed", Facebook - TECMO) Two More Dead or Alive 5 Characters to be Revealed This Week April 23, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Team Ninja have confirmed via their official Twitter feed that they will be revealing a couple of characters for Dead or Alive 5 this week: They were unclear as to if they will be returning characters, new ones, or guests, but judging by their use of "favorites", it will likely be the first option. Who are you looking forward to seeing? (Source: Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio) March 2012 ''Dead or Alive 5'' Available for Pre-Order at GameStop March 30, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive 5 is now available to American players for pre-order at the GameStop website. Both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions are up, both priced at $59.99, with a pre-order low price guarantee and a choice to pick up in-store. GameSpot states that the release date is September 25th, 2012, however this could be subject to change, due to possible delays and the usual business that could happen to a game release. For more information and to pre-order your copy, visit the links below: *PlayStation 3 version *Xbox 360 version ''Dead or Alive 5'' Demo Released with Ninja Gaiden 3 March 22, 2012 by Wondersyndrome The latest instalment of the Ninja Gaiden series, Ninja Gaiden 3, has been released in North American and Japan, and will be released in Europe on the 24th. Along with the special editions of the game, players will be getting codes for the Dead or Alive 5 alpha demo. Although this is only a demo with limited options, and everything is subject to change, this is still very exciting! This is the first public version of the game after all. Remember! If you have played the demo, Team Ninja would like to hear your thoughts and feedback by filling out the survey on the official website. Manual and Survey Added to Dead or Alive 5 Website March 19, 2012 by Wondersyndrome The official website for Dead or Alive 5 has been updated again with a manual of gameplay - a short, rather bare-bones briefing with only a little bit of extra information - and a survey for people who have played the demo to fill out. Presumably, Team Ninja will take the opinions of players and fans into consideration before the final edition is complete. The survey will run until the end of April. You can find the manual here and the survey here. New Dead or Alive 5 Trailer - "Ayane vs Hitomi" March 14, 2012 by Wondersyndrome A new Dead or Alive 5 trailer has been released to the public, although it doesn't have a "official name" yet. It is a only a little similar to the TGS trailer, as it takes place in the same location, but this time it is all about Ayane vs. Hitomi. ''Dead or Alive 5'' International September Release Confirmed March 08, 2012 by MariaRussanova and Wondersyndrome Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei have announced that Dead or Alive 5 will be released simultaneously for NTSC and PAL territories in September 2012 for both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Exact release dates have yet to be finalized and announced. (Sources: Electronic Theatre - "Dead or Alive 5 International Release Date Confirmed") Sega to Publish Dead or Alive 5, and Maybe More Virtua Fighter Characters March 07, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Tecmo Koei and Sega have announced a new partnership for Dead or Alive 5, in which the latter will handle the publication and distribution of the videogame on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. As part of the agreement, Dead or Alive 5 will include a guest playable character from Sega's Virtua Fighter series in the form of Akira Yuki, the Virtua Fighter mascot. It's probable that there will be more Virtua Fighter characters to come, but nothing has been announced yet. (Sources: Electronic Theatre: "SEGA to Publish Dead or Alive 5, Virtua Fighter’s Akira to be Playable", Andriasang: "Dead or Alive 5 May Have More Virtua Fighter Characters") Third Dead or Alive 5 Trailer Brings New Stage, Updated Kasumi, and a Surprising Guest March 05, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Today, the official Dead or Alive 5 website received a update, which included a brand new gameplay trailer! Thanks to this trailer, we get to see Kasumi's updated appearence, a brand new stage, and we now know that Akira Yuki, the mascot of Sega's Virtua Fighter series, will be making a guest appearence in the game. It's currently unknown at the moment whether he is just a AI opponent or a fully playable character, but it's still a pleasant surprise to see him! Kasumi Confirmed for Dead or Alive 5 March 02, 2012 by Wondersyndrome It's official! Kasumi, the poster girl and character mascot of Dead or Alive, will be appearing in Dead or Alive 5. Team Ninja realised a teaser image of her via their official Twitter feed today. Here it is: Jepzf.jpg Yes, it's just her arm right now, but TN did say that they "will show this lady, next week!!" So, look out for that. They have also revealed that a new trailer will be released in two weeks time, and that DOA5 will support English voices. It will likely be similar to Dead or Alive: Dimensions, which allowed players to pick the English or Japanese voice cast. (Source: Dead or Alive EU: "Kasumi In Dead Or Alive 5 Tease and New DOA5 Trailer is coming!!", Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio: 1 - 2) br data-rte-washtml="1" /> February 2012 Default Dead or Alive 5 Controls Revealed February 10, 2012 by Wondersyndrome This is from the Twitter of Chin Soon Sun, the Community Manager for Tecmo Koei Games. DOA5 Default Controls.jpg Pretty standard for DOA, using the three-point hold like in DOA3 and DOAD. Note that there is a addition of a Power Blow button, the new Expert Holds can only hold middle attacks, and there is side-stepping. (Source: Twitter - @inspchin) New Teaser Images - Dead or Alive 5 Menu Set-ups February 9, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Quick update: Two new images have been released over Team Ninja's Japanese Twitter feed. They show how the main menu hub and the character selection screen currently looks in the Dead or Alive 5 alpha demo. Please bear in mind that this could all change before the game's official release. File:DOA5 Demo Menu Hub.jpg|The main menu File:DOA5 Demo Character Selection.jpg|The character selection As you can see, the menu's interface has change significantly from the previous interface used in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4. Things to note: *'The main menu' now features the selectable modes running down the left-hand side, rather then horizontally across the bottom of the screen. *The menu features Fighting (versus mode), Story, Online, and Options, and one unclear option. Everything is locked in the demo, except for Fighting and Options. *There is a icon above the menu, possibly showing which mode is currectly highlighted. There is also a brief description of the mode along the bottom of the screen. *Most of the screen is taken up by a landscape of a urban warzone, with tanks, sandbags, barbed wire and temporary buildings. Maybe a new fighting arena? *Red, white and black color scheme, like the title logo. *'The character selection screen' no longer has the grid of character icons at the lower part of the screen, and now seems to have the character icons running across a "horizontal axis" with the costume selection across a "vertical axis". *The selected characters take up most of the screen, rather then being placed in boxes on the top of the screen. *Ryu Hayabusa currently has two costumes: his trademark black get-up from the current Ninja Gaiden games, and his blue costume from the NES Ninja Gaiden games. Edit: There is now another image, showing Hitomi in a victory pose. DOA5 Demo Hitomi Pose.jpg|Looking cute, Hitomi! (Source: Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio) Team Ninja Press Events February 8, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Starting tomorrow, Team Ninja will be hosting two weeks of press events in diffirent locations around the world. These events are to show-case their three up-coming titles: Dead or Alive 5, Ninja Gaiden 3, and Ninja Gaiden Sigma PLUS. The same demos from previous press events will be avaliable again, but this could mean more screenshots and gameplay footage at the very least. TN will start their business in New York City tomorrow. (Sources: Dead or Alive World - "Team Ninja Press Event") ''Dead or Alive 5'' for the Wii U? February 1, 2012 by Wondersyndrome On January 30, 2012, Eurogamer posted a short interview with Fumihiko Yasuda and Yosuke Hayashi of Team Ninja. They were asked about their overall impressions on the up-coming Nintendo console Wii U and they have noted that developing on the new console was very similar to the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360; TN are already developing Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge for the Wii U as a launch title. Towards the end of the interview, they were asked about Dead or Alive 5 for the Wii U. Hayashi replied: Although this isn't a direct comfirm for a Wii U release, it seems that Team Ninja are still open to a possible port in the future. (Source: Eurogamer - "Team Ninja: 'DoA5 pode chegar à Wii U'", DOAWorld - "Dead or Alive 5 heading its way to the Wii U?") January 2012 ''Dead or Alive 4'' in Gamer World Records January 21, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive 4 has been featured in the 2012 edition of Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition, for being the first Xbox 360 retail game to have "zero point achievements." Not a proper record, and it isn't that amazing, but it got the game featured. (Source: Dead or Alive World) New Dead or Alive 5 Screenshots - Magazine Exclusive January 21, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Nothing new in terms of Dead or Alive 5 news, but Famitsu magazine has released new exclusive screenshots, along with Ninja Gaiden 3 screenshots and infomation about the demo being included with special editions of NG3. The screenshots include new fighting poses and a "Winning Pose" for Hitomi. DOA5 Magazine 1.png (Source: Dead or Alive World) Category:Dead or Alive Wiki